A Experiência
by xunbrokenx
Summary: Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, a curiosidade era mais forte do que eu. Necessito fazer uma experiência. Quinn F./Rachel B.


Todos sabem fiquei emocionalmente insegura desde que fui expulsa de casa. Depois de um ano turbulento, eu comecei a dar valor às outras pessoas – menos para Rachel, ela me irrita- e perceber quem eram os meus verdadeiros amigos. Ah, Rachel Berry, a pequena estrela com grandes olhos castanhos me irritava em só abrir a boca, o que me fazia descontar a raiva fazendo desenhos eróticos dela no banheiro ou fazer caricaturas com corações em volta. Isso me perturbava profundamente; por que corações e não caveiras? Eu tinha que tirar isso a limpo com Berry, e já que não somos muito próximas resolvi mentir.

- Pensei que tivesse aula de química agora. – Puxei assunto.

- Eu sou da sua classe de química – Ela fechou a porta do armário – O que você quer?

- Lembra quando você se ofereceu para me ajudar com meus vocais? – Perguntei apreensiva, ao ver que a morena apenas assentiu com a cabeça, continuei - Se você puder ir lá em casa hoje...

- Tudo bem – Ela falou olhando o próprio relógio e em seguida voltou a olhar para mim – Eu chego lá as sete em ponto.

Ela virou as costas e saiu andando, me deixando para trás com um meio sorriso no rosto. Provavelmente ela estava intrigada comigo, pois quase nunca falei com ela sem brigar no corredor da escola. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era esperar.

XXxxXX

Às sete horas em ponto a campainha tocou. "_Ela nunca se atrasa"_ pensei, deixando um sorriso brotar em meus lábios. Abri a porta e deixei que ela entrasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

- O que você realmente quer de mim, Fabray? – Ela perguntou com os braços cruzados contra o peito – Vai me humilhar ou algo parecido?

- Eu só quero ajuda com meus vocais – Eu peguei sua mão e a puxei para dentro de casa.

Eu a levei direto para meu quarto e em seguida tranquei a porta. Rachel tinha um olhar medroso, o que fazia com que ela parecesse mais vulnerável e particularmente mais fofa que o normal.

- Por que você trancou a porta? – Perguntou ela sem me olhar.

- Não quero que ninguém nos atrapalhe. – Eu me sentei na cama e fiz sinal para que a pequena fizesse o mesmo – O que tem em mente?

- Sua voz é doce – Ela falou ainda sem olhar para mim – então pensei em Save You.

- Eu amo essa música.

No Ipod de Rachel já tinha os instrumentais da música, que começava a cantar o primeiro verso. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela sorria.

_I wanna rock-n-roll  
>I wanna give my soul<br>I'm wanting to believe  
>I'm not too old<br>Don't want to make it up  
>Don't want to let you down<br>I want to fly away  
>But i'm stuck on the ground<em>

Comecei a cantar o refrão, ela não me acompanhou mas foi a primeira vez que me olhou.

_So, help me decide  
>Help me to make up<br>Make up my mind  
>Wouldn't that save you<br>Wouldn't that save you  
>Wouldn't that save you<em>

_Watched it all go by  
>Was it really true<br>Is that what it was?  
>Was that really you?<em>

_I'm looking back again  
>Tracing back the threads<br>You said i was a mess  
>Or was it just in my head<em>

Parei de cantar para que Rachel pudesse juntar sua voz a minha, e cantamos o resto da música com sorrisos significativos.

_So, help me decide  
>Help me to make up<br>Make up my mind  
>Wouldn't that save you<br>Wouldn't that save you  
>Wouldn't that save you<em>

_Something's gotta break  
>You gotta swing the bat<br>Too many years of dying  
>Why is that?<em>

_So, help me decide  
>Help me to make up<br>Make up my mind  
>Wouldn't that save you<br>Wouldn't that save you  
>Wouldn't that save you<em>

- Isso foi realmente incrível, Quinn! – Ela riu – O que foi?

Eu não parava de olhá-la, sua risada havia despertado algo em mim e eu precisava descobrir o que era. Me aproximei da pequena cantora e posicionei uma de minhas mãos em seu rosto, ela estava parada.

- Eu quero experimentar algo – Falei, me aproximando e deixando nossos lábios a menos de um centímetro de distância do outro – Rach.

E juntei nossos lábios como se fosse apenas um. Ninguém estava nos julgando, ninguém podia nos interromper. A pequena mão de Rachel cobria a minha agora, puxando-me para si tentando fazer nossos lábios se aproximarem mais.

- Obrigada, Rach – Falei ao me separar dela.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntou ela tentando recuperar um pouco de fôlego.

- Por me esclarecer as coisas – Eu respondi voltando a me aproximar dela – Eu sou gay.

- Quer saber de um segredo? – Ela me deu um selinho e logo após um sorriso – Eu estou indo para o mesmo caminho.

~FIM~


End file.
